


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by AddictedtoFiction03



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Family, First Kiss, Fluffy, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictedtoFiction03/pseuds/AddictedtoFiction03
Summary: The feeling of his family around him warmed him like a blanket on a snowy evening. Soft laughter and a palpable sense of love and togetherness settled over him, but he couldn't help but shiver as he was hit with the realization that he was alone. Everyone here had someone to love, someone to go home with when this was over, except for him. It made him feel even lonelier to the point where it almost hurt. What he wouldn’t give to find that kind of love, the kind he wished for because all he ever wanted was someone to love him.Or Buck is longing for someone to love him. Little did he know, they were right in front of him!
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 8
Kudos: 357





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

_ The Most Wonderful Time of the Year  
  
_

_ ~~ _

_  
  
  
Rudolf, the rednosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose. _

Christmas music was floating around the station on full blast. The notes bouncing off the walls amplified the sound, or maybe it was the voices filled will glee that added to the volume, Buck didn't know. The lights twinkled off the giant douglas fir, silently sitting in the corner with a massive star on top. Bobby thought it would be a nice touch for them to have their own tree to boost morale around the house as Christmas slowly chugged towards them. It was a chilly evening as it should be around this time of year, but the station was anything but cold. The indomitable warmth of _family_ keeping the chilly wind of December at bay.

It was the station's annual Christmas party where everyone brought their loved ones. Some brought their wives, husbands, fiancées, and even children. Buck turned toward the laughter bubbling from the kids lounging on the couch with  _ The Santa Clause  _ playing on the tv.He could hear Christopher's little giggles as Scott Calvin fell into the sleigh right before it took off for the next house. A soft smile spread over his face at the sound, because that little laugh was strong enough to punch through ice.

He looked around the room over the rim of the mug as he took a sip of the richest dark-chocolate flavored hot chocolate he’d ever tasted. Everyone was scattered around the room talking amongst themselves. Bobby was behind him, moving around the kitchen with the finesse of an experienced chef while making dinner. It smelled extra cheesy, which told him dinner was going to be delicious as usual. Athena, Karen, and Hen were huddled together, laughing at something on Karen's phone. Eddie was somewhere he couldn't see until he leaned out of his chair and spotted the flat haired goof lounging in front of the couch with the kids. 

Chim and Maddie were talking to Michael about something. Michael was probably telling them about the new guy he was dating. Buck would know because he had gotten the story earlier himself. Michael even went as far as showing him a picture of the man. Buck could tell that he was excited, and he was truly happy for Michael. He just wished he could remember the guy’s name. 

The feeling of his family around him warmed him like a blanket on a snowy evening. Soft laughter and a palpable sense of  _ love  _ and  _ togetherness  _ settled over him, but he couldn't help but shiver as he was hit with the realization that he was alone. Everyone here had someone to love, someone to go home with when this was over, except for him. It made him feel even lonelier to the point where it almost hurt. What he wouldn’t give to find that kind of love, the kind he wished for because all he ever wanted was someone to love him.

Buck knew he should be thankful for what he had found in the 118, and he was. He was grateful for the people in his life and the job that held on to his heart like a diamond ring. He only wished he had someone he could go home to, instead of the walls of his apartment that were so quiet he could hear a pin drop. Buck wished he could have someone to share his life with, someone to hold him after a bad day and tell him tomorrow would be better. He would be lying if he said he didn’t have the perfect candidate in mind, but he knew it was pure fantasy because that person would never be interested in him. At least not in the way Buck was with them. This was a recurring thought that always felt like a punch to the gut - one that he’d learned to ignore - just like the hunger pangs he’d as a child when his mother failed to get groceries, which had happened often.

"Buck…"

Hearing his name, Buck turned to see Bobby standing behind him holding a bowl with a mixture of salad greens. Buck took it from him and placed it on the table with the other contents of their meal: mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, glazed carrots, and different assortments of other goodies.

"Buckaroo, look!"

Buck turned at the sound of Karen's voice, who was holding up her phone to show him a picture of the kids at the park. Christopher was in the back wearing a big smile on his adorable little face. "That is super cute. They looked like they had a lot of fun," he said, smiling.

Karen nodded. "You should have come with us. Christopher was talking about you nonstop that day," she gushed. "Buck this… Buck that…"

Buck blinked in surprise. "Really?" he asked her, shocked at the little detail Karen had dropped.

Athena raised an eyebrow and shared a look with the two women. "Please tell me that is not a joke," she quipped at Buck. "That boy loves you as much as he loves his father."

Buck had to fight back the burning in his cheeks. "Chris is a great kid," he said humbly.

"You two boys are going to drive us crazy," Athena tutted, stepping away from the group. "I am going to check on Bobby before I lose my bet."

Buck watched Athena go until she was wrapping her arms around her husband. "What bet?" he whispered to Karen and Hen.

Hen frowned. "I have no idea what she's talking about," she said, shrugging her shoulders, turning as Denny bounded over to them to show a picture he’d been coloring with Harry. The picture was of a kitten peeping out of a stocking with a Santa hat on his head, only a few crayon marks straying outside the lines

"That is a great picture, Denny," Karen praised warmly to the little boy. "Why don't you give it to Buck here? I don't think you’ve given him a picture yet."

Denny smiled brightly as he turned around, holding the picture up for Buck to take. "Here you go," he squealed excitedly.

Buck squatted down in front of Denny, taking the picture from him because he didn't have the heart to deny the kid. "This is so cool, Denny," he gasped, placing his hand on his chest. "Thank you so much! Blue is my favorite color! I can't wait to put this on my fridge when I get home!"

"I'm gonna go make you another one!" Denny said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Can't wait!"

Denny let out a string of giggles as he ran back over to the table, grabbing the nearest coloring book and going to work with his tongue sticking out in determination. It wasn't long until Denny called out for his mothers to join him, leaving Buck standing by himself once more.

"Bucky!"

Buck smiled as there was only one person who called him that. . "Yes, Christopher?"

"Come and watch tv with me," Chris said, waving his hand and pointing to the free spot next to him. 

Buck nodded, then scanned the room to make sure no one was watching him before he snatched two cookies off the massive tray of sweets. He walked over to the couch and flopped down into the free cushion, receiving another wonderful burst of Chris' giggles.

"Oooh… This is the good part," Buck whispered, watching the movie. He never got tired of the scene where the head elf is going over the conditions of the ‘Clause contract with Scott Calvin. "Here…" He whispered, handing Chris one of the cookies. "Have a cookie."

Chris shook his head. "Daddy said no cookies until after supper," he pouted.

Buck shrugged his shoulders. "It'll be our little secret, okay?" he winked. "This will be our little tradition. Cookie cheers?"

Chris watched him for a moment before his gray eyes lit up. "Cookie cheers," he whispered. Buck gently wrapped his fingers around Chris's hand and clashed their cookies together mimicking the clink of wine glasses.

"Alright, now let's eat up before we get caught," Buck grinned, taking a bite of his cookie, and Chris followed suit. The two enjoyed their cookies until they disappeared, leaving behind nothing but smudges of chocolate and crumbles.

"Now we hide the evidence," Buck said, reaching over to wipe the chocolate from the corners of Chris' mouth. "And just like that... It's all gone."

Chris grinned excitedly, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him into a close embrace. "I love you, Bucky," he whispered as he snuggled into the crook of his side with his attention back on the movie.

Buck swallowed against the lump that had formed in his throat and blinked back the burning tears threatening to make their appearance. "I love you too, Kiddo," he said, pressing a kiss to the kid's soft curls. Little did he know that a certain browned eyed hottie had been watching the whole exchange from his spot behind them.

They were nearing the end of the movie when Buck felt a hand drop onto his shoulder and turned to see Eddie standing beside him. "What's up, man?" he asked him curiously. "Having a good time?"

"The best time," Eddie answered honestly with a smile that made Buck's heart flip flop in his chest. It was something that always happened around Eddie and usually, all it took was a simple conversation with the man. "Can you help me with something?”

"Sure. You know I'll always have your back," Buck replied, rising to his feet. "What's up?"

"I just need to get something out of the car for Chris," Eddie explained briefly. Eddie turned to Chris. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Eddie smiled brightly at his little boy. "That's my little man, but Maddie is going to come sit with you until we get back okay?"

Chris's face lit up at the name as Maddie appeared next to Buck. "Okay," he said, clapping his hands happily. Eddie smiled before taking off for the stairs, and Buck felt an elbow nudging his side and turned to see Maddie urging him to follow. Buck narrowed his eyes at her as she gave him a not-so-innocent look before following his partner down the stairs.

Buck quickly ducked into the locker room for his keys and hurried to catch up with Eddie, who was turning the corner into the back parking lot. Buck made his way over to his jeep, tossing his keys to Eddie. Buck couldn't stop his eyes from drifting to the delightful sight of Eddie's perfect ass as he opened the back hatch and reached inside. 

"Did I see you sneaking cookies to my nine-year-old in there?" Eddie asked casually as he began searching in Christopher's backpack for something.

_ Shit… _

He was busted, but that still didn't stop the lie from spilling past his lips. "Nope," he quipped, shaking his head. He hated lying - especially to Eddie, but he had Christopher to protect, so it was worth it.

His response made Eddie postpone his search and turn up to Buck, wearing a suspicious expression on his face that reminded him of Bobby when he was in trouble. "Really? So I  _ didn't _ see the two of you munching away to your heart's content before dinner?"

Buck gulped. "Nope. I don't know who you saw, but it wasn't the two of us. Christopher was on his best behavior as always, and so was I."

Eddie snorted, pushing the bag away from him and crossing his arms. He was in full dad mode now, and it was so fucking hot. "Is that the truth?"

Buck nibbled on his bottom lip and didn't miss the way Eddie's eyes lingered on the movement. "Yep, that's the truth."

Eddie took a step closer to Buck, sending his heart racing. "I see," he hummed as he moved even closer untilBuck could smell his spicy aftershave. The look in Eddie's eyes made Buck wonder what his best friend was up too. "Well, I guess if you're not going to tell me the truth, I’ll have to see for myself."

Before Buck could ask what he meant, Eddie gently cupped his face before connecting their lips in a simple kiss. Buck's knees turned to jelly, the ground giving way under his feet. His brain spinning in circles and with the gentle sweep on Eddie's lips, it only spun faster. Buck couldn't stop his hands from lifting to Eddie's hips, pulling him closer as he gave in to the kiss.

Buck couldn't contain the moan in his throat when Eddie sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. The sound of clapping and cheering could be heard behind him, but it was quickly muddled out when Eddie's tongue connected with his in a heated battle. Buck was flying and the kiss must have been enchanted because he felt every anxious thought muddling his brain melt away with each sweep of Eddie’s tongue... He had never been kissed like this before and damn he would pay millions for it to happen again. All too soon, Eddie pulled back with swollen lips and molten eyes. Buck could tell that he was red as Santa's suit because his cheeks fucking  _ burned _ . Buck opened his mouth to speak, but the words died on his tongue along with Eddie's delicious taste. He needed more, so he closed the gap between them once again, finally giving in to everything he’d been feeling since he first saw Eddie.

He’d already kissed Eddie once Now they were currently on their second and he was already addicted.

Eddie chuckled roughly as he pulled back. There was something in Eddie's eyes he couldn't name as they moved over his face. Buck cleared his throat, speaking up for the first time since their lips collided. "Did you find the truth you were looking for?" he asked in a husky voice that he barely recognized as his own.

Eddie's hands settled on his shoulders as he pretended to think. "You taste like a hint of chocolate," he replied knowingly. "So tell me the truth. Did you and Christopher eat cookies?"

Buck took a deep breath and nodded guiltily. "We did, but if you're going to get mad at anyone, get mad at me. It was my idea, and I promised him he wouldn't get in trouble."

Eddie chuckled as he shook his head. "He's not going to get in trouble. I saw how much fun the two of you were having," he reassured him, moving to stroke his cheek. "I just used it as an excuse to kiss you."

Buck looked away, bashfully. "Why?" he asked him, needing to know the reason because Buck needed Eddie to know that this wasn't a game to him.

"Because I love you, Buck," Eddie confessed softly. "I'm in love with you.I am so utterly,  _ deeply head over heels for you Evan _ . After seeing you with our son tonight, I couldn't go another second without claiming you as mine."

A thrill coursed beneath Buck’s skin at his first name being used. He could get used to it. Blushing, Buck drew lazy circles on Eddie's hip. "Our son?" he asked with a pounding heart. "I like the sound of that."

Eddie smiled. "Me too." He leaned in for a softer kiss, which Buck was only too happy to give before pulling back suddenly.

"Wait…" Buck began, wrapping his arms around Eddie's waist. "All I needed to do to get you to kiss me was eat cookies with our kid?"

"Sounds about right."

Buck blew out a breath. "Damn… If I had known that, I would have done this months ago. You know I'm not ever letting you go, right?"

"I like the sound of that," Eddie murmured, leaning his forehead against Buck's before closing the distance again. They stood in the parking lot of the 118 firehouse, getting lost in each other when they heard someone clearing their throat. They turned to see Chimney standing there with a hand full of cash and wearing a massive grin.

"Cap sent me out here to tell you to get your asses back inside so we can eat," Chimney said, turning to go back into the station before pausing. "And thank you for the massive payday." He left them with a teasing grin on his face while they shook their hands in disbelief.

"They really took bets on us?" Eddie asked, watching Chimney's back disappear up the stairs where everyone else was waiting for them.

"They wouldn't be our crazy family if they didn't," Buck replied, taking Eddie's hand into his. "Let's go eat."

They walked into the fire station hand in hand, the whole team erupting into even more cheers and claps. Usually, Buck would feel embarrassed, but at this moment, he felt completely loved by the family he called his own and the man that he could now call his love. At last, he had somebody to love. 

It truly was the most wonderful time of the year.

  
  
  


_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my wonderful beta for the wonderful help that was given to make this shiny and sparkling! Thank you so much! xpaperheartso
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic. Let me know what you think or leave a kudo! Thank you to the readers for giving us purposes!


End file.
